Porog the Moving Island
Porog the Moving Island (also known as Porog the Colossus, the Rampart Sea Giant, and the Varclerical Colossus) is a colossus located in the continent of Varclera's inner sea, the Rampart Sea. It lives in a massive, hollowed out rock that appears similar to an island. The "island" is coated in grass, and a short, lone tree that bears mystical Aralee fruit. This celestial fruit draws unsuspecting adventurers and explorers onto the island, where they are seized by Porog's large and many tentacles. It is unknown what Porog's true appearance is, though it has been reported that its tentacles are a purplish color, and that it has two glowing eyes. The first sighting of Porog was in the middle of the Era of Unyielding Darkness. Armor Class: '''18 '''Hit Points: '''1,000 '''Speed: '''10 ft., swim 40 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +7 Damage Resistance: fire (only when on land) Damage Immunities: fire (only when in water), lightning; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Condition Immunities: exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified Senses: truesight 120 ft., passive perception 15 Languages: Deep Speech, understands Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal, and Primordial but can't speak Challenge Rating: 25 (77,500 XP) Abilities Traits Amphibious: Porog can breathe air and water. Freedom of Movement: Porog ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled. Siege Monster: Porog deals double damage to objects and structures. Actions Multiattack: ''Porog makes four tentacle attacks, each of which it can be replaced with one use of Fling. ''Tentacle: Melee Weapon Attack: +17 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. Hit: 26 (4d6 + 14) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 19 strength). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained. Porog has twelve tentacles, each of which can grapple one target. Fling: ''One Large or smaller object held or creature grappled by Porog is thrown up to 80 feet in a random direction and knocked prone. If a thrown target strikes a solid surface, the target takes 3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage for every 10 feet it was thrown. If the target is thrown at another creature, that creature must succeed on a DC 19 Dexterity saving throw or take the same damage and be knocked prone. ''Frightful Presence: Each creature of Porog's choice within 120 feet of it and aware of it must succeed on a DC 17 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if Porog is within line of sight, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to Porog's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Devour: ''Porog makes one bite attack against a Large or smaller creature it is grappling. If the attack hits, the target takes 16 (3d6+7) piercing damage, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. While swallowed, the creature is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside of Porog, and it takes 56 14 (5d4+4) acid damage at the start of each of Porog's turns. If Porog takes 60 damage or more on a single turn from a creature inside it, Porog must succeed on a DC 18 Constitution saving throw at the end of that turn or regurgitate all swallowed creatures, which fall prone in a space within 10 feet of Porog. If Porog dies, a swallowed creature is no longer restrained by it and can escape from the corpse by using 30 feet of movement, exiting prone. Legendary Actions Porog the Moving Island can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. Porog regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. ''Tentacle Attack or Fling: Porog makes one tentacle attack or uses its Fling. Devour: Porog attempts to devour a creature held within one of its tentacles. Turbulent Wave: If Porog is in water, it may begin shaking violently to create large, violent waves up to 120 ft. away. Each creature in the water must make a DC 19 Dexterity saving throw or take 16 (2d8+8) bludgeoning damage, half as much on a successful roll. If a creature fails, they are also swept to outside of the affected area. If a creature is on an object floating on the water, such as a ship, then they must make a DC 12 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. Ships and other objects in the affected area also instantly take 8 (2d8) bludgeoning damage. Category:Boss Category:Giant Category:NPC Category:Arcturus Category:Lore Category:Legendary Being